Le destin est cruel
by muzogh
Summary: Post saison 13. Sam est bien décidé à enfin obtenir la vie dont il rêvait. Même si pour ça il doit y laisser sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous!  
Déçu de trouver si peu de Sabriel en français je me lance dans l'écriture d'un! J'espère que ça vous plaira n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

Merci à Laura G. pour la correction :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : La vie qu'il voulait avoir.**

Il était longuement resté assis sur son lit au bunker, ne partageant pas l'allégresse général des survivants de l'autre monde ravis d'atterrir dans un endroit où l'apocalypse n'avait pas eu lieu. Sam ne pouvait pas donner le change, il n'arrivait à paraître heureux alors qu'il se sentait mourir peu à peu. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que c'était de sa faute. Peut-être était-il maudit ? Il y avait eu Jesse, puis Madison, et maintenant Gabriel. Il aurait dû venir le voir de loin, Gabriel ne survivrait pas au sentiment que le brun lui portait. Il lui en avait fait part un soir, l'archange s'était moqué, c'était ridicule cette histoire, certes Sam n'avait pas eu de chance le destin s'était montré cruel mais il n'était pas maudit ! Et puis s'il pouvait se permettre il était increvable de preuve même Sam et Dean avaient essayé sans y parvenir. Gabriel avait réussi à lui arracher un sourire et ils étaient passés à autre chose.

Mais il était mort. Sous ses yeux. Sam n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher cela. Ça n'aurait pas du avoir lieu cette mort était absurde. Cet autre monde était absurde ils n'auraient jamais dû y foutre les pieds. Sam se surprit à en vouloir à Jack. Voilà pile le genre de sentiment qu'il ne voulait pas éprouver. Le gamin n'y était pour rien. Comme avait dit l'archange le destin S'était montré cruel. Pourtant lorsqu'on a vu autant de chose que Sam on sait que le destin n'est qu'une manière d'appeler tout un tas d'entités qui s'amusent avec nos vies. Il avait eu l'idée de pourchasser les moires de leur faire payer cette mort mais pour être honnête il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre et il aurait sûrement perdu tous ceux qu'il aimait et sa vie avant d'avoir bougé le petit doigt. Il passa de combatif à résigné.

La décision qu'il prit en suite était du genre de celles qu'il ne faut jamais concrétiser, les idées pourris qui nous viennent lorsque l'on voit son avenir réduit en cendre. Sam Winchester avait pris sa décision, il allait en finir. Il savait que c'était quelque part très cruel pour Dean, Cas, Jack et Mary, mais ils ne seraient pas seuls, ils seraient là les uns pour les autres et ils se remettraient de sa perte il en était sur. Puis il avait passé sa vie à vouloir aider les autres, il avait même plusieurs fois donné sa vie pour aider les autres alors il était grand temps de se montrer un peu égoïste.

Cependant, il avait eu une vie hors du commun et il voulait choisir une mort hors du commun. Il avait le droit à ce repos, à cette vie merveilleuse, merde !

Il se glissa comme une ombre dans les couloirs du bunker, il passa sans bruit vers le salon toujours allumé, visiblement Dean aimait amuser la galerie avec ses histoires de chasses, Sam ne put réprimer un sourire en comprenant ce que racontait son frère il parlait de Gadhi et Paris Hilton. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour le bonheur d'entendre la suite. Il ne reprit sa fuite qu'en sentant les larmes sur ses joues. Une fois au garage il monta dans la première voiture qu'il trouva, il jeta un dernier regard à Bébé et disparu dans un vrombissement de moteur.

Il laissait derrière lui énormément de choses des souvenirs plus ou moins bons, plus ou moins drôles. Le retour de Gabriel et leurs sentiments enfin échangés, le regard outré, choqué, nauséeux de Dean lorsqu'il avait comprit, les vannes un peu nuls de l'Archange dont Cas fit de si nombreuses fois les frais, apprendre à connaître celui qui autre fois avait été leur ennemi. Ils avaient partagé de nombreuses nuits dans les bras l'un de l'autre, passé de longues journées à apprendre à se connaître. Puis Gabriel dans les bras de Rowena, à ce souvenir Sam serra le volant un peu plus fort, un pic irraisonné de jalousie le traversa. L'énorme dispute qui avait suivie. Ils ne s'étaient jamais réconcilié, Sam en gardait un souvenir amer, il se sentait fautif, bien sûr ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait trompé devant ses yeux qui plus est. Mais celui qui meurt en premier est pardonné de tout.

Dire que c'est lui qui avait insisté pour que Gabe vienne avec eux dans l'autre monde « mouille toi pour une fois ! Arrête d'être lâche ! » Comme il regrettait ses mots à présent, c'est lui qui l'avait poussé à mourir, qui l'avait poussé dans un combat perdu d'avance. Comment Dean, Mary, Castiel et tout les autres voulaient qu'il ne se sente pas coupable ?! Comment Dean avait-il eu l'audace de l'empêcher de vendre son âme pour ramener l'Archange ?! Ils s'étaient longuement disputé à ce propos, Dean avait déjà vendu son âme pour lui alors en quoi était ce différent aujourd'hui ? Si Castiel venait à mourir à nouveau Dean ne vendrait pas son âme lui ?! C'est finalement l'ange en question qui l'avait raisonné un démon de bas niveau ne pourrait jamais ramener un Archange. Puis Sam avait mit tout ses espoirs en Jack, il était déjà rentré en contact avec le Néant, il n'avait qu'à réitérer l'exploit ! Mais le gamin n'y était pas parvenu. Il avait fini par abandonné les tentatives navré pour Sam malgré tout. Navré mon cul ! Aucun d'eux n'était capable de comprendre ! Ils avaient même eu l'audace de lui dire qu'il s'en remettrait ! Comment pouvait-ils penser cela !

Il appuya sur l'accélérateur tandis que la colère passait dans ses veines, il se devait d'être en colère contre sa famille, s'il ne repensait qu'aux bons moments il allait forcément faire demi tour. Il passa de nombreuses heures à ressasser ses pensées, tandis qu'il roulait, qu'il mettait plusieurs états entre le bunker et lui. Enfin il gara sa voiture devant un vieil entrepôt abandonné. Un chasseur de sa connaissance l'avait appelé deux jours avant, un djinn opérait dans les environs et il ne sentait pas de taille à les affronter. Alors il avait fait appel aux frères Winchester sans s'imaginer toute fois que Sam n'irait pas le combattre. Il allait se livrer. Il l'aurait cette vie, même si elle ne serait qu'une illusion, il l'aurait.

-J'ai un marché à passer avec vous ! Je suis Sam Winchester et je ne suis pas armé !

Un bruissement de tissus derrière lui, lui fit deviner qu'il ne s'était pas trompé la créature se cachait là.

-Et quel est ce marché ?

La djinn puisque visiblement c'était une femme, semblait plus que sceptique, elle connaissait la réputation des Winchester et avait du mal a croire que ce dernier venait se rendre aussi facilement.

-Je sais ce que font les djinn Dean l'a vécu, tu es capable de me faire vivre la vie que je voulais. Je ne me débattrai pas, je ne chercherais pas à sortir de l'illusion. Je veux juste cette vie. S'il te plait. Qu'elle dure le plus longtemps possibles.

C'était fou la vie, qui aurait pu croire que Sam Winchester, le célèbre chasseur irait quémander la mort à une créature ? Enfin non pas la mort ! Une autre vie! Une vie meilleure, une vie sans douleur.

-Ainsi soit-il.

La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut la voix de la jeune femme. Il se réveilla tout à coup dans un lit moelleux, une chambre immense à coté de lui une chevelure blonde qu'il aurait reconnu entre toutes, Jesse. Pourquoi la djinn ne l'avait elle pas ramené au près de Gabriel ? Pourquoi Jesse après tout ce temps ? Oh … La vie qu'il voulait… Une vie simple… Il est vrai qu'avoir un archange comme petit ami, qui vous trompe avec une sorcière plusieurs fois centenaires mère de l'ancien roi de l'enfer… On a fait plus normale comme vie !

Les jours passèrent et Sam s'habituait à tout ça, prenait ses marques ne cherchant pas une seule fois à voir les limites de l'illusion, il savait cependant que peu de temps avait du passer dans la réalité, que les djinns pouvaient nous faire prendre les secondes pour des années. Jesse était la femme parfaite. Il avait une magnifique maison, John et Mary coulaient des jours heureux, Dean était marié avec une jeune fille aussi turbulente que lui. De quoi se plaindrait-il franchement ? Plus les jours passaient dans son illusion et plus il oubliait l'envers du décor, plus il oubliait qu'en réalité il était en train de mourir. Jusqu'à qu'un matin.

-Hé Samsquach ! Je suis un peu jaloux que l'ai choisi elle tu sais…

Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui venait de parler il aurait reconnu cette petite voix agaçante entre mille, il y reconnaissait même la vexation réelle mal dissimulée. Il se retourna bouche bée. Sans vraiment comprendre.

-Gabriel ?!

Ce n'était pas du tout censé faire partie de sa petite vie parfaite ça !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : une vie normale.

-Alors surpris ?

Ça pour une surprise, c'était une surprise, Sam n'était il pas censé vivre une vie toute à fait normale sans aucun lien avec l'extérieur ? Avec le vrai monde ? Comment Gabriel avait il pu se retrouver face à lui. Sam resta figé, longuement, il avait envie de le toucher, de le serrer dans ses bras. Il lui avait tellement manqué, mais pourquoi s'accrocher à cette illusion ? S'il était venu ici c'était justement pour ne plus souffrir n'est ce pas ? Pour ne plus avoir l'impression de l'apercevoir à chaque secondes. Enfin quand il avait le sentiment de l'apercevoir avant de venir ici ce n'était que de brefs secondes, il ne se tenait pas assis face à lui sur un comptoir de cuisine et paraissant étrangement… vivant.

-Tu… Tu n'es pas réel.

Fut tout ce que Sam réussi à articuler. Il n'osait approcher sa main par peur de le voir disparaître. Comme si le toucher ferait disparaître l'illusion. Il essayait de se persuader qu'il n'était pas réel, mais pendant quelques secondes il fut prit d'un doute, peut-être était-il vraiment là. Après tout il était le Trickster, Loki, l'Archange Gabriel, un des êtres les plus puissants de toute la création il pouvait être ici n'est ce pas ? Après tout ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il lui aurait fait le coup, ne pas être réellement mort. Jouer à l'être, puis réapparaître.

-Peut-être. Enfin tu me diras comme tout ce qui se trouve autour de toi..

Que répondre à ça ? Après tout il avait raison. Tout était faux. Sam avait tout fait pour occulter cette réalité, pour tenter de ne pas briser l'illusion. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer à l'Archange que cette illusion était mille fois mieux que la vie qu'il avait pu avoir jusqu'ici. Jessica rentra dans la pièce et lui coupa toute possibilité d'une réponse cinglante. Gabriel disparu comme il était venu. Sans bruit. Lorsque Sam posa à nouveau ses yeux sur le plan de travail occupé il y a quelques secondes par son ancien amant, il sentit comme un trou dans sa poitrine. Un manque tel qu'il n'en avait pas ressentit depuis des jours.

-Eh bha ! C'est quoi cette tête ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme !

Le brun ne pu lui répondre qu'un petit sourire crispé, il avait encore du mal a réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il aurait, par ailleurs, été sûrement beaucoup moins surpris s'il avait vu un fantôme. Mais il trouvait le petit ton enjoué de la jeune fille des plus agaçants, en contradiction total avec le sérieux de l'instant qu'il venait de vivre. Pendant une seconde, il la détesta. C'est elle qui l'avait fait fuir. Pour couper la gêne de ce l'instant il l'embrassa sur la tempe par réflexe et s'éloigna sans avoir prononcer un mot.

Durant toute l'après midi il ne fit penser qu'à ces petites secondes qui avait brisé tout le calme de sa vie rêvé. Il ne comprenait même pas comment une telle chose était possible. Comment avait-il pu se retrouver ici face à Gabriel ? Il se sentit tout à coup extrêmement démuni. Dans le vrai monde il aurait cherché des informations, écumé la bibliothèque des hommes de lettres mais ici… Même s'il roulait jusqu'à l'emplacement du Bunker il ne trouverait rien. La Djinn avait crée un univers semblable à celui dans le quel Dean et lui avait été projeté des années auparavant, celui dans le quel ils incarnaient de star de télé. Un monde sans magie.

Il n'y eut plus aucun incident de ce genre dans les jours qui suivirent, sa petite vie parfaite reprenait son cours, le sentiment d'agacement qu'il avait ressentie face à Jesse c'était complètement évaporé. Il ne voyait à nouveau plus que les bons cotés. Malgré tout il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer de petits signes indiquant la présence de l'Archange. Un papier de bonbon dans la rue le faisait sursauter. Il finit par se demander si tout cela n'avait pas été qu'une illusion, un moment de rébellion de son esprit.

Mais quatre jours plus tard un mardi, il ne réussit pas à fermer l'oeil. Il ne faisait que repenser à ça, son esprit ne faisait que dériver vers l'autre monde. Il pensait à Dean, le vrai, celui qu'il avait abandonné qui devait remuer ciel et terre pour le retrouver. Il se sentit comme durant l'année où il l'avait laissé au purgatoire, il se sentit coupable et cruel. Il repoussa la couette et se redressa avec l'impression d'étouffer. Il regarda Jessica dormir paisiblement à ses cotés. Il finit par se relever et descendre dans le jardin cherchant de l'air frais.

La nuit était douce, parfaite, comme tout ici d'ailleurs, il n'y avait jamais rien de désagréable ou de douloureux. Tout était si simple. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres oui il avait définitivement prit la bonne décision.

-ça m'étonne de toi, tu sais.

Il sursauta ne s'attendant pas à entendre la voix de l'archange briser le silence de la nuit. Il ne voulait pas se retourner, il en voulait pas le regarder. A quoi ça servirait, ce n'était pas le première fois qu'il avait ce genre d'hallucination n'est ce pas ? La dernière fois qu'il en avait eu tout c'était empiré lorsqu'il avait répondu à Lucifer, il suffisait donc qu'il ignore Gabriel pour que celui ci finisse par disparaître.

-Je te pensais pas aussi faible. Non vraiment, tu as survécu à tellement de choses. Pour finir comme ça c'est ridicule. Je ne pensais pas que ma mort te ferait cet effet. Ça veut dire que me perdre est pire que d'avoir été dans la cage.

Il avait un petit ton fier et agaçant, il semblait presque heureux de découvrir qu'en mourant il le torturait infiniment plus que tout ce que Lucifer avait réussi à lui infliger. Cela donnait envie à Sam de gifler le Trickster, en tout cas si c'était une projection de son esprit il était vachement bien imité ! Mais il ne devait pas lui répondre, surtout pas.

-Et vraiment tu as choisis ça ? Jessica ! Une petite vie tranquille dans un petit pavillon de banlieue ? Ça c'est toi il y a six ou sept ans ! Pas aujourd'hui ! Ça ne peut sérieusement pas être ton souhait de mourir comme ça !

Sam finit par se retourner violemment, faisant face à l'objet de toutes ses peines qui venaient une fois de plus le tourmenter.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu en sais toi de ce qui me ressemble ? Ne fais pas comme si tu me connaissais parfaitement ! Oui j'ai mal, oui j'ai tellement mal que ça en est devenu insupportable! Tu sais combien de fois je t'ai vu mourir ? Tu te rends compte de l'horreur que c'est ?

Gabriel eut un petit rire qui le rendit aux yeux de Sam encore plus agaçant.

-La première fois c'est toi et ton frère qui m'avez tué je te rappelle !

-Ce n'est pas le sujet ! A chaque fois je t'ai regardé mourir pour que tu te repointes comme une fleur en nous disant « éh je vous ai bien eu ! ». Tu agissais toujours comme si tout n'était qu'une blague. Comme si je devais te voir mourir et en rire. Même le soir de l'hotel avec les demi dieux, même ce soir là alors que l'on venait de… de… Putain je me sens ridicule ! Pourquoi est ce que tu m'as embrassé ce soir-là si tu savais déjà comment se finirait la soirée ?

L'archange sembla marquer un temps d'arrêt. Il n'était même pas sur de pouvoir donner une explication peut-être justement était ce pour ça qu'il l'avait embrassé parce qu'il savait. Parce qu'il n'était pas sur de s'en sortir et qu'il voulait que Sam, le seul humain à avoir véritablement fait battre son coeur, garde de lui une autre image que celle d'un emmerdeur qui avait passé des jours et des jours à tuer Dean.

\- Je n'étais pas sur de comment se finirait la soirée.

Il avait tout à coup perdu toute forme d'amusement sur son visage. Pendant une petite seconde une expression claire de souffrance se peignit sur ses traits et sans savoir pourquoi Sam se sentit extrêmement coupable. Même maintenant, dans son monde idéal il arrivait à faire souffrir ceux qu'ils aimaient. Cependant il se reprit rapidement.

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je continue de parler avec toi. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais réel après tout.

-Même si je n'étais pas mort là-bas, nous n'aurions pas pu être ensemble. Rowena n'était qu'une fiable démonstration de la personne que je suis, je t'aurai brisé le cœur.

Sam se tourna ne supportant plus de faire face ni à Gabriel, ni à cette discussion.

-Je préférai te haïr vivant que t'aimer mort.

\- Tu as choisis Jessica, la parfaite petite femme, tu ne devais pas m'aimer tant que ça non plus.

-Ce n'est pas Jessica que j'ai choisis. C'est la vie qui allait avec.

Il s'attendait à une nouvelle réplique après tout il avait l'habitude avec lui Gabriel avait toujours le dernier mot sur tout. Mais là rien ne vient et quand Sam se tourna à nouveau l'emplumé avait disparu, laissant Sam seul dans la nuit. Il resta de longues minutes plantés là sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, avait-il eu une discussion aussi animé avec lui-même ? Ou bien l'Archange était il réellement là ? Il voulait presque l'appeler lui demander de revenir, de s'expliquer de lui dire si oui ou non il était mort, si oui ou non il était vraiment là. Mais la colère, la rancœur, un peu d'orgueil le poussèrent à se taire.


	3. Chapter 3

Lorsqu'il se reveilla le lendemain matin il n'était même plus sur de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, c'était comme un rêve dont on ne se rappelle que les contours, il n'aurait pas su redire les mots exacts qu'il avait prononcé, ni ce qu'il avait ressentit, il avait un vague arrière goût de déception et de colère, sans savoir pourquoi. Lorsqu'il s'installa dans sa voiture, une voiture banale de père de famille, pour partir au travail cette histoire lui était complètement sortie de la tête. Lorsqu'il était arrivé dans ce monde qu'il préférait considérer comme un monde parallèle et non comme une immense illusion se jouant de ses sens, il avait eu le bonheur de se découvrir avocat. Alors non il n'y avait définitivement aucune matière à se plaindre. Pourquoi voudrait il retourner de là où il venait ? Là où chaque jour il risquait sa vie et plus important encore celle de sa famille.

Ici, tout le monde était en sécurité il n'y avait aucun monstre qui rôdait dehors. Enfin, il préférait ne pas ruminer tout cela trop longtemps, il ne voulait pas se laisser démoraliser dès le matin. Alors il se mit en route. Le chemin jusqu'à son travail était devenu automatique, il n'avait même pas besoin de penser ses mains faisaient le trajet toutes seules.

La radio produisait un vague fond sonore tandis qu'il roulait jusqu'à son bureau. Il faisait rarement attention à ceux qui passait sur les ondes car il n'y avait jamais rien de nouveaux. Depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cette nouvelle vie toutes les musiques qu'il entendait, tout les films qu'il voyait n'était jamais nouveau, il les connaissait déjà tous. Il ne s'en était, d'ailleurs, jamais rendu compte avant ce matin-là. Avant que la voix de Dean résonne dans l'habitacle.

« Exocizamus te omnis immundus spiritus, omni satanica potestas... »

Sam coupa précipitamment la radio. Comment une telle chose était possible ? N'était-il pas censé être totalement coupé de sa vie d'avant ? GABRIEL! A tout les coups c'était encore une idée de ce petit con d'emplumé ! Quel était le but de toutes ses manigances ?! Comme à chaque fois que le grand brun c'était retrouvé victime du Trickster, il peinait à comprendre. Enfin si il comprenait et il en venait toujours à la même conclusion : avait-il réellement un but ? Ou était-ce uniquement pour faire chier le monde ?

Il s'occupait l'esprit à maudire Gabriel pour ne pas avoir à penser à la douleur que produisait cette réminiscence du passé. Une chape de tristesse s'était abattu sur lui, il avait vécu toute sa vie cloîtré avec son frère dans une chambre d'hôtel ou une voiture. Et aujourd'hui il devait vivre sans lui. Bien-sûr dans ce monde il y avait également un Dean. Mais un Dean bientôt père de famille, un Dean employé de bureau qui ressemblait bien trop au Dean Smith, celui crée par les anges. Ce n'était plus son frère ! Et son frère lui manquait atrocement. Il changea tout à coup de route. Peu importe le travail, aujourd'hui il irait voir Dean, le faux certes mais c'était déjà ça.

Tandis qu'il roulait vers l'extérieur de la ville, il freina brusquement, il avait juré avoir apperçu Crowley sur le bord de la route, la voiture derrière lui qui avait été forcé de piler le klaxonna violemment. Il reprit sa route sonné par cette réminiscence. Il hésita longuement à faire demi tour, retourner au croisement la où il avait aperçu le Roi, mais il y avait fort à parier qu'il n'y aurait plus personne, Gabriel jouait avec ses nerfs. C'était la seule explication. Même mort l'Archange continuait de lui pourrir la vie. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucun doute la dessus il était bel et bien mort. Oui ça n'avait pas de sens d'accuser Gabriel de tout cela et de penser en même temps qu'il était mort mais… Oh si ! Il trouva enfin une explication à tout cela. Il y avait un Gabriel dans ce monde tout comme il y avait un John, un Bobby, un Dean. Et c'est le Gabriel de ce monde ci qui lui pourrissait l'existence.

\- Je n'y suis pour rien.

Sam eut un micro arrêt cardiaque, lorsque l'objet de tout ces agacements apparu sur le siège passager.

\- Arrête d'apparaître comme ça putain ! Sérieux, j'ai failli avoir un accident ! Tu vas finir par me tuer !

\- C'est pas pour ça que tu es venu ici ? Ah, pardon j'avais mal compris…

\- Stop ! Ça suffit disparaît maintenant laisse moi tranquille tu entends !

\- Mais je te laissais tranquille, j'ai compris que tu as fait ton choix tu prends la petite vie en pavillon avec la femme, le chien et les gosses et pas l'Archange, le danger et un monde à sauver !

\- Quoi ? Attend ! Tu me harcèles depuis ce matin parce que tu es… jaloux ? Merde c'est ridicule même venant de toi !

-C'est moi qui suis ridicule ? Déjà je te le repète ce n'est pas moi qui fait ça ! Je ne m'amuse pas à faire apparaître Crowley sur le bord de la route !Et c'est toi qui es là a t'enfermer dans une illusion pour pas affronter la réalité ! Une illusion qu va te tuer.

Le visage de Sam se ferma immédiatement il avait tout fait pour mettre ces pensées là à la porte pour oublier ce que ce monde impliquait. Et Gabriel ne cessait de lui rappeler.

-Oui je viens te le rappeler parce que je ne veux pas que tu restes ici ! Tu as la possibilité de te réveiller, la Djinn n'a aucun pouvoir sur ça c'est toi qui décide si tu restes dans l'illusion ou si tu en sors. Ton corps doit déjà être mal en point, mais tout ces petits hallucinations depuis ce matin c'est parce que ton âme est entrain de lâcher, ce n'est pas moi qui fait tout ça ce sont que des souvenirs qui te sautent au visage parce que tout ton autre se révolte contre l'idée de mourir.

\- Et toi tu es quoi ? La personnification de mon instinct de survie ? Un petit truc qui vient me pourrir la vie pour que je me souvienne à quel point Gabriel était chiant de son vivant et que finalement c'est bien mieux qu'il soit mort ?!

Sam ne parlait plus il criait, il avait trouvé un refuge ici et c'était injuste de venir détruire tout ça, il allait réussir, mourir en paix mais non il fallait que Gabriel vienne faire des siennes. Il reprit un ton normal pour ajouté.

-Tu m'as gâché la vie, alors laisse ma mort tranquille.

Le petit blond paru tout à coup bouleversé, Sam ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça avec autant de douleur sur le visage. Même lorsqu'il était revenu d'entre les mains d'Asmodeus il ne semblait pas tant brûlé au fond de son être. Il prit une grande inspiration se recomposant un visage amusé, le même que d'habitude sauf qu'il avait un sourire totalement forcé et des larmes qui perlait à ses yeux.

-Je suis… Je suis ravie de savoir ce que tu penses de moi. Content qu'on est eu cette discussion Samuel. Je te laisse mourir ne t'en fais pas. Adieu.

Il ferma les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières pour ne plus voir la douelur sur le visage de l'archange. Il y eut un bruit d'aile puis plus rien le silence complet les bruits de la circulation et de la ville ne l'atteignait plus. Il réalisait à peine l'horreur de ce qu'il venait de dire, ce n'était pas vrai bien sur il n'en pensait pas un moment, jamais il ne s'était dit que c'était tant mieux que Gabriel soit mort. Il se sentait un peu bizarre un peu étrange, il avait l'impression d'avoir traversé un voile. Pendant l'espace d'une seconde il sentit comme une odeur de moisie et de veille peinture.

Il eut un bruit sourd, comme si quelqu'un frappait sur une fenêtre. Il rouvrit les yeux et se trouva nez à nez avec Dean. Le faux Dean. Qui cognait contre la vitre de la voiture, l'odeur étrange avait disparu. Il sortit de la voiture en tentant de reprendre ses esprits.

-Hey ! Sam ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'as pas le boulot aujourd'hui ?

Il était arrivé devant chez Dean ? Comment cela était il possible ? Il marmonna quelque chose et se laissa tomber sur le perron sous l'oeil inquiet de son grand frère.

-Dean, je… je crois que j'ai fait une grosse connerie ! 

Dean le regarda de haut gardant une certaine distance entre lui et son frère, dans ce monde il n'était pas particulièrement proche Dean le considérait comme un lâche, il avait abandonné sans remord sa vie à Lawrence pour aller faire de grandes études.

-Comment ça ? Ça ne va pas avec.. euh.. ta copine là ?

Sam releva les yeux vers son frère comme choqué, c'était vraiment ça leur relation ? S'il avait eu sa petite vie parfaite ça se serait vraiment terminé comme ça ? Son frère ne connaîtrait même pas le nom de sa fiancée ? Il se releva.

\- Je… Je crois que j'aurai pas dû venir. Tu comprendras pas.

-Essaye au moins. Parle moi.

Sam sentait qu'il lui disait cela pour essayer d'être gentil, mais que s'il pouvait remonter dans sa voiture et ne pas lui en demander plus ça l'arrangerait tout autant.

-Ouais non laisse tomber va. Excuse de t'avoir dérangé.

Il remonta dans sa voiture et repartit dans l'autre sens sans tenter d'expliquer plus amplement la situation, puis que pouvait-il lui dire qu'il venait d'un autre monde, où les choses avaient évolué totalement différemment ? Non pas d'un autre monde en faite. De la réalité.

-Je ne veux pas mourir ici…


End file.
